Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/13
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XIII | poprzedni=Rozdział XII | następny=Rozdział XIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY. Mina. Noc nadeszła; światło lampy zawieszonej w salonie, blednąć poczęło w atmosferze ubogiej w kwasoród. O ósmej wieczorem ukończono przygotowania; bronie były nabite i przystąpiono do zrobienia otworu w sklepieniu domku. Robota, do której zabrał się Bell z wielką zręcznością, trwała już kilkanaście minut, gdy nagle z sypialni przybiegł Johnson przestraszony. — Co ci jest? zapytał kapitan. — Nic... odpowiedział Johnson... a jednak... — Ale cóż przecie takiego? wołał Altamont. — Cyt! ostrzegał Johnson, czy nie słyszycie jakiegoś niezwykłego szmeru? — Gdzie? — Tu z tej strony! coś tam świdruje w ścianie. Bell zatrzymał się przy robocie; wszyscy słuch natężyli wśród najgłębszego milczenia. Usłyszano szmer oddalony w przeciwległej ścianie, jak gdyby kto dziurę przewiercał w lodzie. — Skrobią lód! szepnął Johnson. — Tak się zdaje, odpowiedział Altamont — Czy to niedźwiedzie? zapytał Bell. — Nikt inny, odrzekł Amerykanin. — Więc zmieniły taktykę, mówił stary marynarz; nie chcą zatem nas udusić. — Lub myślą żeśmy już uduszeni! rzekł Altamont wściekły z gniewu. — To widać będziemy mieli z niemi rozprawę, rzekł znowu Bell. — Więc będziemy walczyć zblizka, odrzekł Hatteras. — Do stu tysięcy dyabłów! krzyknął Altamont, tak już wolę! sprzykrzyli mi się ci nieprzyjaciele niewidzialni! niech już raz przecie spotkam ich i rozprawię się z niemi! — Ale strzelać nie można, rzekł Johnson, na tak wązkiej przestrzeni. — Mamy noże i topory! Szmer ciągle wzrastał; skrobanie pazurów po ścianach coraz wyraźniej słyszeć się dawało. Niedźwiedzie dobierały się do wnętrza w tem właśnie miejscu, gdzie ściana stykała się ze śniegiem leżącym na pochyłości skalistego wzgórza. — Zdaje mi się, rzekł Johnson, że nieprzyjaciele nasi, najwięcej już o sześć tylko stóp od nas się znajdują. — Masz słuszność Johnsonie, powiedział Amerykanin, lecz mamy dość czasu, aby się przygotować na ich przyjęcie. To mówiąc, Altamont wziął topór w jedną, nóż w drugą rękę, wsparł się na prawej nodze, ciało odrzucił w tył i tak czekał przygotowany do ataku: za jego przykładem poszli Bell i Hatteras. Johnson miał w pogotowiu strzelbę nabitą na wszelki przypadek. Szmer stawał się coraz silniejszym, lód trzeszczał pod gwałtownym naciskiem pazurów. Nareszcie już tylko cienka skorupa dzieliła napastnika od jego przeciwników; po krótkiej chwili skorupa ta pękła jak papier naciągnięty na obręcz pod naciskiem klowna, i ogromne, czarne jakieś ciało ukazało się w pokoju na pół ciemnym. Altamont podniósł uzbrojoną rękę i gotów był uderzyć. — Wstrzymaj się na Boga! zawołał głos dobrze znany. — Doktór! doktór! krzyczał uradowany Johnson. I rzeczywiście byłto doktór, który własnym ciężarem porwany, runął na środek izby. — Jak się macie przyjaciele? zawołał podnosząc się raźno. Przyjaciele byli zdziwieni, ale po zdziwieniu nastała radość; każdy spieszył uścisnąć zacnego człowieka. Hatteras wzruszony, dłużej niż wszyscy trzymał go w swem objęciu. Doktór odpowiedział mu szczerym, serdecznym uściskiem dłoni. — Więc to naprawdę ty jesteś panie Clawbonny! mówił stary Johnson. — Ja sam mój poczciwcze, więcej się o was troszczyłem, niż wy o mnie myśleć zdołaliście. — Lecz z kądże mogłeś wiedzieć, że jesteśmy napastowani przez stado niedźwiedzi? zapytał AItamont; my się najbardziej obawialiśmy tego, abyś nie wracał do domu nie wiedząc o niczem. — Oh! widziałem ja wszystko co się dzieje, odrzekł Clawbonny; ostrzegły mnie wasze strzały. Zajęty byłem wówczas oglądaniem szczątków twego, panie Altamont, okrętu; posłyszawszy huk broni, wdrapałem się na pagórek i widziałem jak was pięciu niedźwiedzi ścigało. Drzałem o was moi drodzy, lecz nareszcie ochłonąłem nieco, widząc żeście się zsunęli do domu, a zwierzęta się zawahały. Pojąłem, że mieliście czas do zabarykadowania się w domu. Wtedy zacząłem się i ja zwolna ku Szańcowi Opatrzności posuwać, jużto pełzając na czworakach, już sunąc pomiędzy bryłami lodu, patrzyłem zblizka na robotę olbrzymich zwierząt, które znosząc ogromne kawały lodu i nagarniając śnieg, żywcem was chciały tu zamurować. Dobrze jeszcze, że im nie przyszło na myśl staczać z góry bryły lodu, bobyście na miazgę zgruchotani zostali. — Lecz nie byłeś pan bezpieczny, rzekł Bell, bo niedźwiedzie co chwila mogły cię zwietrzyć i porzuciwszy swe zajęcie, zwrócić się ku tobie. — Nie myślały o tem. Przecież bliżej nich były psy grenlandzkie wypuszczone przez Johnsona, i podchodziły ku nim a przecież niedźwiedzie do nich się nie zwróciły, pewne smaczniejszej zwierzyny. — Dziękujemy za komplement, z uśmiechem rzekł Altamont. — Niema się z czego tak bardzo wynosić! Gdy zbadałem taktykę nieprzyjaciół, postanowiłem dostać się do was, lecz przezorność nakazywała oczekiwać nocy. Skoro mrok zapadł, cichuteńko podsunąłem się ku pochyłości od strony magazynu prochowego; umyślnie wybrałem ten punkt, bo chciałem sobie zrobić przejście. Wziąwszy się do żłobienia lodu, wybornym nożem jaki miałem przy sobie, przez trzy godziny skrobałem, wierciłem, kopałem, i oto jestem głodny, spracowany, ale cały. — Chcesz dzielić z nami nasze losy, rzekł Altamont. — Żeby was ocalić. Ale dajcież mi kawałek suchara i mięsa, bo upadam z głodu i znużenia. Wkrótce Clawbonny zapuścił swe białe zęby w porządny kawał mięsa; jednocześnie jadł i odpowiadał na czynione mu zapytania. — Ocalić nas! powtórzył Bell. — Naturalnie, odpowiedział doktór, przełykając co miał w gębie. — Zapewne, mówił znowu cieśla, skoroś pan do nas doszedł, to moglibyśmy wyjść tą samą drogą. — I zostawić panami placu tych szkodników, którzyby zrabowali nasze składy i magazyny! — Trzeba pozostać, rzekł Hatteras. — Trzeba pozostać, powiedział doktór, a jednak pozbyć się nieprzyjaciela. — A jest na to sposób? spytał Bell. — Jest, i bardzo nawet pewny, odrzekł doktór. — A co, nie mówiłem! zawołał Johnson zacierając ręce; przy doktorze nie trzeba się lękać niczego; on na wszystko sposób znajdzie w swym worze nauki. — Mój worek strasznie jest chudy, kochany Johnsonie, ale poszukawszy dobrze... — Czy tylko niedźwiedzie nie dostaną się do nas tą samą drogą, którą ty przyszedłeś doktorze? spytał Altamont. — Nie! zatkałem starannie wejście do otworu; ale za to my możemy dojść do magazynu prochowego, o czem one zupełnie wiedzieć nie będą. — No, a teraz powiedże nam, jakim sposobem zamyślasz pozbyć się tych zabawnych gości? — Sposobem bardzo prostym, którego początek jest już wykonany. Ale zapominam, że nie sam tu przyszedłem. — A z kimże? zapytał Johnson. — Zaraz wam przedstawię mego towarzysza. To mówiąc doktór wyciągnął z przejścia pod ziemnego ciało świeżo ubitego lisa. — To owoc mego rannego polowania, skromnie odpowiedział doktór; przekonacie się zaraz że nigdy jeszcze lis nie był ubity bardziej w porę. — Lecz nareszcie co robić zamyślasz? pytał Amerykanin. — Mam zamiar, odpowiedział doktór, wysadzić wszystkich naszych niedźwiedzi w powietrze, razem ze stoma funtami prochu. Wszyscy z podziwieniem spojrzeli na doktora. — Ale zkąd dostać tyle prochu! — Przecież go mamy dosyć w magazynie, a do niego dojdziemy przez tę galeryę, którą umyślnie wyżłobiłem na długość dziesięciu sążni. — Gdzież myślisz urządzić tę minę? spytał Amerykanin. — Przy samej spadzistości pagórka, to jest w punkcie najdalszym od naszego mieszkania, od składu żywności i magazynu prochowego. — Lecz jakże tam sprowadzić niedźwiedzie? — Biorę to na siebie; teraz weźmy się do dzieła; przez noc musimy przejście przedłużyć jeszcze na pięćdziesiąt łokci. Robota to utrudzająca; ale podołamy jej w pięciu, luzując się kolejno. Bell niechaj zaczyna, a my tymczasem idźmy na spoczynek. — Doprawdy, zawołał Johnson, im więcej się zastanawiam, tem praktyczniejszym wydaje mi się projekt pana Clawbonny. — Udać się musi, powiedział doktór. — Tak ci wierzę panie Clawbonny, jakbym już miał na plecach skóry tych niedźwiedzi. — A więc do roboty. Doktór zapuścił się w ciemne przejście; za nim szedł Bell, bo gdzie Clawbonny się zmieścił, tam innym nie było ciasno. Doktór dał cieśli instrukcye potrzebne, a sam powrócił do domku. Pracując przez godzinę, cieśla wyżłobił przejście na dziesięć stóp długie, przez które na czworakach przesunąć się było można. Następnie do pracy poszedł Altamont i ten zrobił prawie to samo; śnieg wydobyty z galeryi zniesiono do kuchni, gdzie go doktór kazał stopić przy ogniu, aby mniej miejsca zajmował. Amerykanina zluzował kapitan, a tego znowu Johnson z kolei; w dziesięć godzin, to jest około ósmej godziny rano, przejście było całkiem gotowe. Z pierwszym brzaskiem zorzy, doktór poszedł do magazynu prochowego i z tamtąd, przez otwór umyślnie w ścianie zrobiony, obserwować począł nieprzyjaciela. Cierpliwe zwierzęta nie ustępowały z placu i z godną naśladowania wytrwałością krążyły w około domku, zasypanego naniesionemi przez nie bryłami. Zniecierpliwiły się przecież nakoniec i nagle rozrzucać poczęły nagromadzone przez się stosy lodu. — Wybornie rzekł doktór, do stojącego przy sobie kapitana. — Co one robią? zapytał tenże. — Zdaje mi się, że chcą zniszczyć swą poprzednią robotę i szturmem do nas się dostać; lecz same wprzód zniszczone zostaną. W każdym jednak razie, nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Doktór wsunął się szybko do miejsca, w którem mina miała być zasadzoną, kazał rozszerzyć przestrzeń na całą szerokość i wysokość pochyłości, tak że w górnej części pozostała już tylko cienka skorupa lodowa, na stopę zaledwie gruba, którą podeprzeć było potrzeba, z obawy ażeby się nie zawaliła. Słupek mocno oparty o granit podłogi, służył za podporę; na wierzchołku jej umieszczono lisa zabitego, a u podstawy przywiązano długi sznur, przez całą galeryę ciągnący się aż do magazynu prochowego. Towarzysze doktora spełniali jego rozkazy, nie rozumiejąc ich znaczenia. — Oto wyborna przynęta, rzekł wskazując na lisa. U spodu słupa postawiono beczułkę, zawierającą około sta funtów prochu. — A tu oto gotowa mina! dodał doktór. — Ale czy razem z niedźwiedziami i my nie wylecim w powietrze? zapytał Hatteras. — Nie! Jesteśmy dostatecznie oddaleni od miejsca wybuchu; przytem dom nasz jest mocny, a choćby się trochę i nadwerężył, to warto będzie popracować nad przyprowadzeniem go do porządku. — Wszystko to dobrze, powiedział Altamont, lecz cóż dalej robić mamy? — Oddaliwszy się ztąd, przez silne pociągnięcie sznura obalimy podporę, podtrzymującą warstewkę lodu po nad miną; lis stanie się widzialnym i łatwo przypuścić, że zgłodniałe zwierzęta rzucą się z zajadłością na tę zdobycz niespodziewaną. — Zgoda. — Wtedy podkładam ogień pod minę i wyrzucam w powietrze ucztę i ucztujących. — Wybornie! doskonale! wolał Johnson, z żywem zajęciem słuchający opowiadania. Hatteras mając nieograniczone w swym przyjacielu zaufanie, nie żądał żadnych objaśnień; czekał spokojnie. Lecz Altamont pragnął wszystko wiedzieć aż do końca. — Powiedzże mi jeszcze doktorze, jak zdołasz obliczyć palenie się lontu dochodzącego do miny, aby wybuch nastąpił we właściwej chwili? — Nie potrzeba na to żadnego obrachowania. — Masz więc przygotowany knot na pięćdziesiąt łokci długi? — Bynajmniej. — Zatem myślisz podsypać prochu na całej tej przestrzeni? — l to mogłoby zawieść. — Musi się przeto kto poświęcić dla podłożenia ognia? — Jeśli potrzeba, rzekł Johnson, ja gotów jestem na twe rozkazy doktorze. — Dziękuję ci mój zacny przyjacielu, powiedział doktór podając rękę starcowi; życie każdego z nas jest nazbyt drogie, i oszczędzimy je. — W takim razie rzekł Amerykanin, odgadnąć już nie umiem. — Kochany przyjacielu, na cóżbyśmy się uczyli fizyki, gdybyśmy w tak łatwej okoliczności poradzić sobie nie umieli. — Aha! zawołał Johnson z twarzą od radości promieniejącą, fizyka! — Tak jest, czyż nie mamy tu stosu elektrycznego, i drutów przy nim dość długich, przy pomocy których zapalaliśmy naszą latarnię? — I cóż z tego? — To że zapalimy minę w każdej chwili kiedy nam się podoba, i bez żadnego dla nas samych niebezpieczeństwa. — Hura! niech żyje doktór! krzyknął stary Johnson. — Hurra! powtórzyli wszyscy towarzysze, nie dbając już o to, że nieprzyjaciel posłyszeć ich może. Przeprowadzono bezzwłocznie druty elektryczne w galeryi od Domku Doktora, aż do miejsca gdzie mina była przygotowaną, zanurzając końce ich w beczce z prochem, w małej od siebie odległości. O godzinie dziewiątej z rana wszystko było gotowe i w samą porę, bo niedźwiedzie wściekle pracowały nad rozwaleniem lodów. Doktór uważał tę chwilę za bardzo stosowną. Johnsona postawił w magazynie prochowym i polecił mu pociągnąć mocno sznur od podpory, za danym znakiem, sam zaś zajął miejsce przy stosie elektrycznym. — Teraz rzekł do swych towarzyszy, przygotujcie broń, na przypadek, gdyby niedźwiedzie nie zostały od razu zabite; stańcie przy Johnsonie, i natychmiast po wybuchu wybiegnijcie na zewnątrz. — Dobrze, odpowiedział Amerykanin. — No, zrobiliśmy wszystko co człowiek uczynić może dla swego ocalenia, niechajże nam dalej niebo pomaga. Hatteras, Bell i Altamont, poszli do magazynu prochowego; doktór pozostał sam, i wkrótce zdaleka doszedł do niego głos Johnsona wołającego: — Baczność! — Czuwam, odkrzyknął doktór. Johnson pociągnął silnie za linę i zaraz poskoczył do otworu, aby widzieć co się dzieje. Niedźwiedzie spostrzegłszy ciało lisa nad złamami oberwanego z pochyłości lodu, zdziwione zrazu, wkrótce gromadą rzuciły się na niespodziewaną zdobycz. — Ognia! krzyknął Johnson. Doktór wywołał prąd pomiędzy drutami; nastąpił straszny wybuch, od którego zadrżał dom jak przy trzęsieniu ziemi i ściany popękały. Hatteras, Bell i Altamont, wyskoczyli z magazynu prochowego z gotową do strzału bronią. Broń jednak okazała się bezpotrzebną: cztery niedźwiedzie siłą wybuchu rozerwane na kawałki, leżały tu i owdzie rozrzucone po ziemi, piąty zaś nawpół osmalony, umykał co mu nóg starczyło. — Wiwat! wiwat! wiwat! krzyknęli towarzysze doktora, chwytając go uśmiechającego się w swe objęcia.